Just a Joke
by xxchibixbakaxx
Summary: well how to put this simple...Ino, Chouji, and Kankarou lock Temari and Shikamaru in a small shed. Doesnt sound so bad exept that Chouji secretly hid a camerera in it! Will things start to heat up between Temari and Shikamaru? read to find out!ShikaTema
1. Chapter 1

**Just a Joke** .

**(Me)Sushi-Chan; hi every one! I hope you all enjoy my fanfic!!!**

**Shikamaru; tch this is troublesome, **

**Temari; shut up you lazy ass!**

**Chouji; would you both please do us all a favor and please calm down!**

**Ino; ya seriously! **

**Sushi-Chan; eh hehehe well let the story begin!!! XD **

**Shikamaru, Temari, Chouji, and Ino; Nani?**

"_Wake up sleepy head….wake up_….GOD DAMN YOU SHIKAMARU WAKE UP!!!!!"

"Hmm?" Shikamaru opened his eyes to see a very scary looking Ino glaring at him. It took Shikamaru a few minutes until he actually woke up.

"Ino what on earth are you doing in my room?" He glanced over and saw Chouji behind her. "Your mom let us in and we came to tell you to come over something really important is going on!" Ino said.

"Well if it's so important then why aren't you there?" Shikamaru asked. Usually Ino only would drag Shikamaru or Chouji with her when she wanted something or to do something.

"Well come on!" Ino grabbed Shikamaru's arm and dragged him out of his bed and down the hall. Ino may have forgotten it was morning and she was dragging him out of bed, because he was wearing only a white tank top and his boxers.

Chouji, Ino, and Shikamaru soon made it to a big shed covered in lots of Metal sheets.

"So why are we here at this troublesome dump?" Shikamaru muttered aloud. Ino shot him and glare, "for your information Shikamaru that room is the most peace full and relaxing area in Konoha and the roof has a panel where you can see the clouds" Ino said.

" It's an easier way to avoid your mom"Chouji peeped. Shikamaru sighed as he opened the door and walked in.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kankarou why are we here?" Kankarou glanced over at his older sister. "You know just as well as I do why we're here Temari." He answered back. Temari tilted her head slightly and muttered under her breath

"Whatever, all you told me was that Gaara sent us over to Konoha". Kankarou smirked as he began running. "Kankarou!" Temari yelled as she began running after him.

Temari finally caught up with her annoying brother who was standing by a banged up shed. "Kankarou what is that piece of crap?"

Kankarou give her a smile as he replied, "This is a place where you need to go", "What on earth are you talking about?" Kankarou just smiled "Well it has a giant window that you can watch the stars with...and...You really need a break sis."

Temari looked at her brother. "Fine I'll check it out" she opened the door and stepped inside.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Shikamaru entered the room Ino slammed the door and locked it "hey!" he yelled.

At the same time Temari stepped in and Kankarou did the same thing as Ino and he slammed the door. "Kankarou!!!"

Temari and Shikamaru both turned around and stood there in front of each other. "Uh…." "… troublesome"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Chouji…..Chouji…Chouji!!!" Ino yelled as she banged on his door. "The doors unlocked!" a voice shouted from inside.

Ino softly pushed open the door as she stepped inside. Chouji was sitting on his couch and was watching his TV. "What are you watching Cho?" Ino asked as she walked over.

"Shikamaru" Chouji replied. "What?" Ino sat down next to him; she could hardly believe her eyes, some how Chouji was able to hide a camera in the shed? Was Chouji even that smart? How and when did he do this? What this meant they could spy on Shikamaru!

Ino suddenly smelt something really sweet "hey Chouji what's that smell?" Chouji glanced at her and suddenly remembered "Oh my god I forgot!!!" Chouji got up and ran into the kitchen.

A few minutes later Chouji walked back in and set something on the table "Here you go Ino I thought you might want something to eat." Ino looked down and saw some egg roles, and some green tea.

"Wow thank you Chouji "Ino said her expression full of surprise. Chouji and Ino sat down and began talking.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I still can't believe they set us up like this" Temari muttered as she finally gave up on breaking down the door. She still couldn't believe she was tricked so easily and most of all why did they stick her with the lazy ass?

"This is so troublesome." Shikamaru muttered aloud. "You've got that right.

Hey Shikamaru why do you think they set us and not some one else." "Probably because you like me" Temari laughed "ha! Ya right like I, Suna's most feared kunoichi would love a lazy ass like you" Shikamaru smirked "I never said love you came up with '_love_' all on your own" "whatever". Temari smirked

'We'll see who likes who.' She thought to herself. As she began taking out her four ponies tails and let her hair down.

'Hn?' Shikamaru thought to himself.

Temari smirked at the sight of him blushing. 'This is going to be fun' Temari thought to herself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sushi-Chan; well that's the first chapter how was it did you guys like it?**

**Shikamaru; how troublesome**

**Temari; would you knock it off you pineapple head! **

**Shikamaru; no, it's too troublesome to stop :**

**Temari; arghhh!!!!! You're so dead Shikamaru!!!!! **

**Kankarou; what did I miss?**

**Temari; Kankarou you are so dead!!!**

**Kankarou; oi 1****st**** at least tell me what I did before you kill me **

**Temari; you know damn well didn't you read the chapter retard!!!!**

**Kankarou; Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Shikamaru; when Kankarou gets out of the hospital I'll remember to thank him**

**Sushi-Chan; uhhh……eh…..ya…..**

**Chouji; is she gone?**

**Sushi-Chan; um ya well there you go! **


	2. The 1st kiss

**Sushi-Chan; Hi every one as you all know this is **

**the 2****nd**** chap and I just have to say thanks **

**for the reviews!**

**Temari; yadayadayada so when are we going to **

**get to the story? I want to see how that **

**pineapple head is going to react.**

**Shikamaru; you do know I'm hear right?**

**Temari; your point is? I stick to what I say.**

**Shikamaru (murmurs); Tch bitch**

**Temari (scaryishly if that's a word); what was **

**that!?!**

**Shikamaru; Nothing nothing!**

**Temari (happy); Okay!**

**Sushi-Chan (sweat drop); Let the chapter begin!**

_**The 1**__**st**__** kiss**_

'_Damn it Shikamaru get a grip of yourself!' _Shikamaru thought to himself. He could feel himself sweat. 'Wow this is going to be a troublesome day.' He thought to himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So Shikamaru you seem sweaty." Temari smirked, He glanced up at her. "Hn oh it's troublesome but I'm dehydrated" He fibbed.

"Oh come on Shikamaru I know you know that's a total lie" Temari snapped, her golden hair swaying around.

"Okay your right," Shikamaru replied, "but did you know I knew you knew I knew."

"Well did you know I knew you knew I knew you knew I knew you knew?" Temari said triumphantly.

Shikamaru smirked, "Yes I know, but did you know I knew you knew I knew you knew I knew you knew I knew you knew I knew?"

Temari gave him a confused look, "ok let's just stop"

"Agreed." Shikamaru answered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was just now Shikamaru noticed Temari's feminine features. Her short but long golden hair fared gracefully around her smooth face. Her dark eyes glittered like stars and the curves of her body could make him drool.

"I think I love you" Shikamaru thought out loud.

"What?!?" Temari quickly glanced at him smiling (and probably trying not to laugh).

'_Oh crap did I say that out loud? Shit! I did damn it!'_, "Uh what I meant was..Uh…uh…" Crap 1st he admitted his secret in front of her, and now he was stuttering right when he needed to cover his ass.

"Ha I knew it!" Temari chanted.

'_Damn it_' Things couldn't go any worst could they?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"OH MY GOD" Ino and Chouji said completely shocked.

Ino was so shocked she fainted; luckily Chouji caught her in his arms. He then laid her down on his bed and blushed at her beauty.

"Mph" Ino murmured as she began to wake up. She noticed Chouji was sitting next to her, she then realized why he was asleep on a chair. He had put her on his bed.

Why Chouji did always treated her so sweetly? Could he have possibly liked her? Why did she feel so strange? Did she possibly like him back?

"Chouji" Chouji's eyes shot open.

"Oh Ino good your awake" He smiled at her, giving her a happy feeling.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ino do you like me?" Chouji asked, he now knew he was taking a great risk.

"Uh do you want the truth? Ino looked into his eyes.

"Yes" He replied.

"Well here's the truth" She rushed towards him and pressed her lips against him.

It was about five minutes until they broke apart.

"Wow Chouji you're a good kisser," Ino smiled.

"Ah ……nananana……" Chouji smiled and fell down and fainted.

"Chouji?" Ino said blushing.

**Sushi-Chan; So Ino did Chouji wake up yet?**

**Ino (blushes) (glances over at Chouji)…giggle**

**Sushi-Chan; eh Ino? Chouji?**

**Ino; Giggle….**

**Chouji ;…( blush)…**

**Sushi-Chan; Shikamaru?**

**Shikamaru (looks down embarrassed and gloomy); ….**

**Sushi-Chan; Eh Temari?**

**Temari (dizzy and confused); …**

**Sushi-Chan; Fine be that way **

**Kankarou; I'm here wink wink**

**Sushi-Chan; …Bye!**

**(Disappears in a poof of smoke!)**


	3. I Love You

**I love you? **

**Sushi-Chan; Hi everyone! I'm so sorry f****or the wait and 4 spelling ****Kankuro's name wrong**

**Kankuro; Oh so 1****st**** you ditch me and then ****I find out you've been spelling ****my name wrong to?!?**

**Chouji; where is Shikamaru?**

**Ino; probably hiding in embarrassment!**

**Temari; Ha! LOL!**

**Kankuro; why?**

**Ino; so Sushi-Chan rumor spread around ****that you have feelings for a ****certain shinobi. ;D**

**Sushi-Chan (blushes); No no, no, no, haha **

_**(Ino gives a suspicious look)**_

**Ino; Are you sure? Sakura said she saw ****you with a certain dog loving Ninja;)**

**Chouji; :O…**

**Temari; :O…**

**Kankuro; Hey guys?**

**Sushi-Chan (blushing dark red); Well ****bye!**

_**(Disappears in a poof of smoke)**_

**Temari; Did Sakura really say that?**

**Kankuro; Guess what? I learned a new ****joke!**

**Ino; Yes! I'm not kidding!**

**Temari; Hmn…interesting…**

**Kankuro; hey! Are any of you ****listening?!?**

**Ino; Temari you know what this means ****right?**

_**(Both girls get a mischievous look on their faces)**_

**Temari; Yep time to solve a mystery!**

**Kankuro; hey any one?!?**

**Ino; lets go!**

**Kankuro; why won't anyone notice me ****TT**

_**(Girls began walking out. Chouji runs up and follows them, and Kankuro is huddled in a corner being completely useless)**_

**Kankuro; why am I being ignored?**…**OMG! I must be … dead!!! ****All the signs prove it! I'm a ****ghost now how can I prove my ****love for Sushi-Chan TT.**

_**(In a poof of smoke Naruto appears)**_

**Naruto; Hi every body!**

**Naruto; huh? Nobody is here…that ****means…I can start the ****opening! So every one ****enjoy the story! Dattebyo!**

_**Now…shall we begin…?**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"…" "Shikamaru?" Temari was beginning to worry about him. Shikamaru hadn't said anything since he admitted his love for Temari.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Eh he he Ino, its time." Chouji whispered in a sinister voice. "What the hell Chouji?" Ino gave him an odd look.

"Time to hook up the camera to the internet." Chouji glimmered with excitement.

Ino looked at him with a shocked expression on her face.

"You mean like so any body can see them?"

Chouji proudly smiled, "exactly".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Temari?" Shikamaru quietly murmured.

"What?" she softly replied.

(AH THE SILENCE IT BURNS!!!).

"I know I probably look like a retard in your eyes but what I said earlier…"

"Shikamaru." Temari interrupted.

"What?"

Temari looked down, "Just tell me the truth. Was what you said true? Did you really mean it?"

Shikamaru slightly blushed , " Its really troublesome but…" he took a breath " yes. Temari I love you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"OMG… Chouji do you realize what we just did." Ino sputtered in shock.

"Yes I do." Chouji replied shocked to.

"We just allowed the whole world know how Shikamaru feels about Temari." Ino spilt out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Now it's time for you to see how other ninjas react from seeing the video.")

'_You've got mail',_

'_You've got mail',_

'_You've got mail',_

'_You've got mail',_

'_You've got mail',_

"_Temari I love you…"_

_(People online who got the video)_

Tsunade; Aw how cute!

Orochimaru; Dang it! Now I have to download those sexy pictures of Sasuke all over again!:(

Hidan ; What the f is the f s with these god damn s heads saying their in f love and c What the fhellis up with this s?

Tobi; he he Tobi is a good boy!

Kankuro; Huh? What happened to my porn site?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Shikamaru." Temari looked at him , but not sadly. She then took a breath, "I love you too. I always have."

Shikamaru looked at her. Temari then noticed he was in his pajamas. 'Wow.' She thought to herself, 'Shikamaru's buff'.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sushi-Chan; few Ino's gone.**

**Shikamaru; why?**

**Sushi-Chan; nothing nothing!**

**Shikamaru; …okay…….**

_**( a poof of smoke appears)**_

**Ino; Hi Sushi-Chan **

**Sushi-Chan; uh…hi **

**Ino; so Sushi you decided not to admit who ****you love so we found a simple way to ****get you to admit it.**

**Sushi-Chan; and that is how?**

_**(Temari holds a confused and tied up Kiba)**_

**Sushi-Chan; Leave Kiba alone!..grr…**

**Shikamaru; …**

**Ino; hold a second sister you have to get him f****rom Temari.**

_**(Sushi-Chan starts making hand signs)**_

**Sushi-Chan; crazy fan girl jutsu!**

_**(leaps ferociously at Temari)**_

**Temari; what the hell?**

**Sushi-Chan; roar!**

_**(Temari drops Kiba and backs away)**_

**Sushi-Chan (back to normal); 0///0**

**Ino; LOL**

**Temari; looks like Sushi has a thing for dogs ****LOL**

**Shikamaru; this is weird I'm leaving**

**Temari; I had my laugh I'm going to go to**

**Ino; don't forget me!**

**Sushi-Chan;…0///0…**

**Kiba; um wow…**

**Kiba; So…Sushi…do you want to get some **

**Dinner?**

**Sushi-Chan (blushes);Sure! X3**

**(walk out holding hands)**

_**(Naruto appears)**_

**Naruto; ha ha sweet.**

**Well that's all for now folks!**

_**(Looney toons music starts playing)**_

**Kankuro; Why am I dead?**

**Naruto; Kankuro are you ok?**

**Kankuro; Naruto you can see me!**

**Naruto; ya…**

**Kankuro; Naruto I'm dead do you know ****what That means? You can see the ****dead!**

**Naruto;…right…well that's the 3****rd**** chapter ****Everyone! Bye!DATTEBYO!**


	4. The FINALE

**The Finale (waa!!TT)**

**Sushi-Chan; Crappadoodles! Hey everyone it's me your ****favorite sushi warrior! ****Listen everyone I'm so sorry ****about the wait and stuff ****and I'm too lazy to make up an excuse so sorry!**

**Kankuro; sorry everyone that im so silly**

**Temari; you mean that your sorry for being a total dumb ass?**

**Kankuro; OMG im not dead!! what a minute...Temari! thats mean! why do you hurt me in this way sissy?**

**Sushi-Chan; So...Shikamaru whats the long face?**

**Shikamaru; di..didnt anyone else read the title?**

**everybody (except Shika); no of course not nobody reads the title.**

**Shikamaru; then read it!**

**long pause...**

**Temari; aw :'(...**

**Sushi-Chan; Well... let the chapter beg-**

**Temari; dont you dare!(leaps at Sushi-Chan)**

**Sushi-Chan; -in?**

**(banging and snapping noises in backround)**

**The Finale**

"So...Temari uh do you want to uh...startdatingwhenwegetoutofhere?

"huh?"Temari glanced over at Shikamaru.

"Well what im saying is...would you be my girlfr-" before Shikamaru could even finish when Temari leapt over at him and pressed her lips against his.

Shikamaru leaned over and gently placed his hands on her hips. They soon broke away from the kiss to catch some air, as Shikamaru grabbed Temari and pulled her back in for another kiss. Temari fell against the wall as her hands slowly felt they're way up Shikamaru's shirt.

"Shika!" Temari shrieked as he pressed himself against her and his tongue entered her mouth.

Temari tried pushing Shikamaru off but he clung on. Finally getting tired of him Temari randomely stepped on his foot.(lol)

"Geez what was that for?" Shikamaru grumbled hoping on the other foot. "You were going too fast!" Temari blushed.

"Uh well how about we try again?" Shikamaru smirked, Temari giggled, (annddd Im not gonna go into details...so...ya...)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chouji and Ino stood they're twitching. "Hey Ino-Chan can we do that some time?" Chouji asked.

Ino blushed dark red , "hehe sure but not right now! we have to stop this before it gets too far!"

Chouji looked at Ino "I wonder who is watching it right now?" "CHOUJI!!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Now its time for my favorite part...lol..._

_you've got mail,_

_you've got mail,_

_you've got mail,_

_you've got mail,_

_you've got mail,_

_you've got mail,_

Naruto; (twitches) um Dattebyo?

Gai; Now thats what I call the 'power of youth'!(ew...)

Hidan; HOLY Ship WTF IS WITH THESE Fishing Ship HEADS AND THERE FishING P... AND Crab I MEAN WTF?!

Gaara;...that guy is so flipping dead...

Orochimaru; if only it were me and Sasuke TT (ahh michael jackson wannabe!!)

Kankuro; now thats what im talking about! I think I know them...OMFG is that Temari? Oh never mind its not! (retard)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(listen I already feel dirty enough for writing what i wrote so im gonna take it easy now ok?)

'Huh what's that?" Temari wondered to herself as she gazed apon a small thing in the top corner of the room.

"Get off Shika!" Temari said as she pushed her confused shinobi off her. She walked over and opened her eyes shokingly.

"Hey Shika-kun slap me if Im wrong but is'nt that a video camera?"

"What?!" Shikamaru muttered as he stumbled over, "oh my f...ing god it is".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Chouji?" "ya Ino-Chan?" Ino looked over at Chouji, "I think we should open the doors to the 'love shack'.

Chouji looked over at her, "sure!"

Ino stared at him "then lets go hurry!" she squeaked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_creek..._

"Huh?" Shikamaru and Temari's heads turned around and saw an opened door!

"Oh my gosh" Shikamaru muttered. Temari was more exited as she grabbed his hand as they ran out.

"Finally!" Temari laughed as she hugged Shikamaru's arm. "Shikamaru we're finally out!"

"Temari i know!" Shikamaru smiled .

"So...do you want to come over to my place?" "I'd love to" "Sweet!" "A...Shika do you still live with you're parents" "..." "..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sushi-Chan; So how did you all like it?**

**everyone holds a thumbs up**

**Sushi-Chan;yay!!**

**Gaara;I came like you made me can I kill Shikamaru now?**

**Sushi-Chan; NO!! try again later!**

**Gaara; fine...but your next on my list >:(**

**Sushi-Chan; eh what?**

**Temari;Oh he's just joking!**

**everybody else does the anime sweat drop thing**

**Kankuro; I feel so lonely ToT**

**Sushi-Chan (pats Kankuro); aw its okay Kanky dont cry.**

**Kankuro; but everybody has someone except me!**

**Sushi-Chan; thats not true.**

**Kankuro; Yes it is! Chouji has Ino,**

**(Chouji and Ino smile)**

**Kankuro; Temari has Shikamaru,**

**Temari; hell ya I do! (hugs Shikamaru possesivley)**

**Kankuro; Gaara has Sakura,**

**Gaara; What the hell? no I dont >:(**

**Kankuro; You have Kiba,**

**(Sushi-Chan blushes)**

**Kankuro; Naruto has Sasuke,**

**Sushi-Chan; Yay SasuNaru 4 eva! (yaoi fangirl squeal)**

**Kankuro; I mean even Kakashi has Iruka!**

**(some where far away...)**

**Iruka; Whats wrong_ honey_?**

**Kakashi; I dont know but for some reason I feel like smacking Kankuro...**

**Iruka; dont we all!**

**(Back to where every one else is...)**

**Sushi-Chan; Aw Kankuro its not that bad I know people who like you**

**Kankuro; ya right...**

**Sushi-Chan (evil smile); Oh ya? (blows a whistle) Bring it in boys!**

**(Giant truck comes)**

**Sushi-Chan; Kankuro meet your fangirls!!**

**(Truck dumps out waves of fangirls who carry Kankuro away)**

**Kankuro; I LOVE FANGIRLS!!**

**Sushi-Chan; Well there ya have it hope you liked it! (note: REPLY!!please? gives chibi eyes)**


End file.
